


Sirens and Sharks 塞壬与鲨鱼

by Tean



Series: Pacific War Boys [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - World War II, And boys have their issues, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “扶里巴斯，那腓尼基人，死了两星期，他忘了海鸥的啼唤，深渊里的巨浪，利润和损失。海底的一股洋流，低语着啄他的骨头。就在一起一落时光，他经历了苍老和青春的阶段，而进入旋涡。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要参考资料：  
> 《企业号1942》，五星上将丛书，陕西师范大学出版社  
> 《二战传奇航母企业号》，10集纪录片

0001 登舰

11月23日，1941

 

“小心！”

他踏下飞机的一瞬被什么人用力按下脑袋，被螺旋桨撕裂的话尾与气流贴着他的头皮狂啸而过，搅碎了为剩不多的理智与镇静。

“该死！”他的第一动作是捡起掉落在地的军帽，直到弯腰走出直升机十米开外才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。他呆望着已经起飞的致命武器，半响记起礼貌与救自己一命的人：“方才……刚刚多谢你。我是麦考伊。”

“弗兰克。”对方懒散一握，暗示这种事他已见过太多，“没什么经验，大夫？”

“应召入伍，”莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊把这几个字黏在一起念出，重音落实成诅咒。而少尉脸上的老成神色让他省去了如何在收到通知书的同时被两个士兵夹着走出急诊室的细节，“本来在陆军，文书错误填成了海军。向上帝发誓我甚至没有坐过船。”

“那你可有得受了，”弗兰克咋出两声啧啧同情，抑扬顿挫的调子仿佛在吹口哨，随后帮忙拎起了他的行李，“走着。先放东西，然后跟舰长报道。你是最后一个到的军官。”

“我自己来。”

“你还是小心脚下，有几处木板不怎么平整。维修工和损管小组都没招可使，因为华盛顿欠我们材料。”少尉顿了顿，“土豆倒是从来都吃不完。”

“后勤。”他们再一次达成共识，少尉常年暴晒而黝黑的脸庞上闪出一道过于白亮的笑容，不知为何缓解了他的紧张。顶在胃部的呕吐感让他喉咙里有一股异样的酸味，从未离他远去的轻微眩晕则与波涛调整为同一频率。他咽了口唾沫，紧跟在少尉身后。

这是麦考伊第一次登上航空母舰。事实上，这是麦考伊第一次见到航空母舰。

飞在它上空时麦考伊就已经感受到了这座钢铁之城带来的震撼。飞行员在耳机里如数家珍得跟他念叨中队编制和军事数据，但他只懂得它的宏伟优雅，银色腰身在阳光下闪出珍珠般的光，油料黑烟以悠闲姿态缓缓散去。海比平常要蓝，因此模糊了海天相接处的界限。丝状云朵与航母激起的洁白浪花共同翱翔奔跑，让他想起海豚，白兔，以及那些在乡间小路上摆尾巴跟随他的狗崽。他想努力回忆手册上关于云的学名，以及其预示的天气状况，可脑海里蹦出来的第一个单词却是溺水而亡。

不是什么好兆头。

直到他们随着信号兵的指引降落，他终于走在它之上时，那种汹涌而来、不能解释、面对奇迹的惊艳才从海市蜃楼变为胸口铅石。但他没能来得及细细咀嚼，就有太多水手和士兵瞧着他的肩章打招呼，嘻嘻喊他哟大夫，中西部口音顺滑。他们都年轻异常，谎报年龄且心照不宣。

弗兰克带着他拐过无数楼梯和舱室，有些通道狭窄到无法同行，来往的之人神色又格外匆匆，撞到对方也只是潦草含糊点头。

“到啦，”弗兰克帮他开门，“临时安排你跟斯波克中校一起。倒不是真的一起，你们共用一个连通的厕所。”

他点头道谢。

“十分钟，然后我们上舰桥去。我在门口，有事就喊一声。”

分配给军官的舱室意外整洁。书桌，沙发，和衣柜分别严密贴着三个边角站军姿，落单的第四墙壁上是通往卫生间的小门。他把行李箱丢进衣柜，打开鲜红人造皮革沙发上方墙壁里的部分，压了压床铺上的枕头。

“我们走吧。”他本就没什么随身物品，摆放完毕不消一分钟，似乎让弗兰克很是意外。不过少尉没作评论，带他经过另一番上行下拐，摩肩接踵，来到喧嚣不已的舰桥。

“舰长，人我领来了。”弗兰克对着窗边行礼。

“谢谢你，索尔先生。”舰长从坐姿起身，冲麦考伊伸出手，“克里斯托弗·派克。”

直到这时他才发现这位舰长也实在年轻，他是说，相比海报上那位喊着“快击！痛击！勤击！”的W·F·哈尔西，尽管派克舰长的鬓角已白，可那双烟灰蓝色眼睛在祥和与快活之间取得了微妙平衡，以至于更像是同你一行的兄长，而不是前者那般专制式的威严家长。

“莱昂纳德·麦考伊，外科医生。听说上一任CMO出了事故。”他为对方的手劲吃痛。

“在跑道上。救出枪手之前飞机爆炸了。”派克沉默半秒后回答，松开了钳制与检验，“舰上缺一双稳定的手，你很合适，医生。”

“我之前——”

“你来之后我们终于可以做简报了，随我来。”派克打断他，在一位士官宣布“舰长离开舰桥”的声音中绕到不远处的小屋，“顺便与军官们认识一下。”

空白讲台前摆着5排椅子，大部分已被占据。派克进屋时有人喊“行礼！”，使得跟在他身后的麦考伊也下意识抬起右手。没人笑他。

所谓“与军官们认识一下”不过是互相通报军衔和名姓，麦考伊记住了那位发式绝不符合军队标准的中校斯波克，他的未来室友；狗牌在胸口叮当的弗莱特利中校，隶属海军陆战队；无线电部门的总管令人讶异得是位女士；满身机油气味道歉说不能握手的是“苏格兰人”斯科特少校；而在一连串轰炸机中队长、侦察机中队长、战斗机中队长和鱼雷机中队长中，他只记得一位开“野猫”机的柯克中校，瞳仁是古典精致的鸟蓝色，配合金发揭示血统来源，与他握手的时间远超标准，手心又热得发烫，让刚刚从大西洋冬季赶来的他全然摸不着头脑。

简报对于麦考伊则是一场灾难。他仿佛回到了四年级时的语文课，他听得懂那篇宪章里的每一个单词，却不能理解它们拼合在一起后的意义。

好在他很快就从情报与训令中脱身，兜里塞满了他的文书，“快手”奥莱利少尉，递给他的报告，指南，报告，指示。

他的紧迫日程立即排到了去医疗湾。认识他的同事护士，更多报告，基础设施，清点库存，安排轮班，分配床位，查看病人，还是报告。

等到他签好最后一份“为了表明他已看过全部报告”的报告，“快手”，看上去和实际年龄都不会超过17岁的男孩把他领到了军官餐厅——“也叫休息室，长官”——门口，自己则跑着去了军士餐厅，在麦考伊想叫住他时回头摆手。

他赶上了最后的晚餐，面包师执意要把甜点垒到他的盘子里，厨师则给他打了双份的蔬菜罐头。

“那些小伙子们只喜欢肉，”对方解释，“反正吃不完也要碾成渣扔海里。”

麦考伊不能反驳，环顾四周后坐到角落的空桌上，对面是他未曾见过的年长军官。

“祝你好胃口，我的孩子。”对方抬起头来比划十字，灰色瞳孔锐利得骇人。但他已然发福的脸颊和梳理整齐的银发冲淡了侵略性，使得这位随军牧师甚至比他在教堂里见过的那些还要诱人开口赎罪。

他没有开口。

“谢谢你，神父。”麦考伊递出手，“莱昂纳德·麦考伊，医生。”

“本杰明·伏赛文，”对方只握住了麦考伊的指尖部分，“一个老家伙。”

“气色不错，本。嘿，医生！”还没等掰下第一口面包，他的身边就另坐下了人。声音可疑熟悉，气味则新鲜待解，“我的白天巡逻结束了，派克让我带你转一转。你吃完饭后没有安排吧？”

他偏头看见鸟蓝色的眼睛，开着“野猫”的年轻人。这其中有什么未知的关联，然而在此刻没有马脚。也许只是他忍不住把一切都联想到动物身上。

“我有别的选择吗？”他挑眉，没想到这一动作引来了大笑。

“我想没有，”柯克中校愉快承认道，从他盘子里麻溜叉走一块菜叶，“但是你总不能一上来就打直球，不是吗？”

神父在他们对面叹了口气。

柯克从目前的紧张形势讲到老家的牛车道，从自己留在美国大陆上的甜心姑娘们到海军和海军陆战队相互看不顺眼的小伙子们。神父偶做评论，在姑娘问题上未发一言；麦考伊则从一开始就希望没有战争，难道第一次世界大战的教训还不够？

柯克的健谈之后埋葬着令人不安的内芯，他的滔滔不绝像是演练过多次，但表演天赋终归让他不至出丑。至于麦考伊，他是个外科大夫，不是个心理学家，更何况他母亲养大的不是对钻别人脑袋感兴趣的儿子。

“我们脚下就是轮机室，”在两位听众都反响消极后柯克接上正题，麦考伊也对蔬菜罐头失去了信仰，于是他们与神父道别，从人群之中滑行。柯克推着他的后背，手掌张开，热度依旧，让他怀疑他们碰触的地方会形成一个五指形的痕迹。

“你有伤口发炎吗？”他问，在机械轰鸣之中放大声音。

“没有！”柯克中校咧开嘴唇，笑意中缺乏必要诚意，像是指责他问了一个傻问题，“我还没有受过伤。”

“你的体温一直这么高？”

“是你太冷了，医生。”他们终于在障碍之中下了楼梯，柯克开始详细解说每一道门后的秘密，话中双关因此显得无意。

但这毕竟又是一块拼图。他的眩晕加重到不能忍受的地步，眼角边缘是闪烁的黑点。

哨声从广播里响起时他们才刚刚走到第三层甲板的后段，麦考伊早就被大量信息填得脑仁发胀，小时之间的介绍没听进多少，没做挣扎就同意了柯克带他回舱室的“请求”。直到他们走回麦考伊的临时舱室前，他才意识到柯克打出的是个直球。

“护送甜心回家的绅士没有晚安吻吗？”

在即将熄灭的灯火里，麦考伊分辨不清虚实相融，也无力明晰坦诚或原恶，更无心再向任何人妙语开刃。他拉过对方逐渐冷却的手，在其上印下一吻。到底是报了柯克把他当某位甜心姑娘的仇，还是报了柯克至始至终未把他当外来的不受欢迎者的恩，他不知道。

他很冷，很疲惫。裹上灯芯绒的睡袍，灌下今天第一口波本。寂静之后越发恼人的有噪音。风声。摇晃。星星的光。

倒向极不舒适又陌生敌意的床时，他感觉自己在下坠。在溺水。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

0002 夜航

11月29日，1941

 

低烧般的眩晕与其好友呕吐在一周后终于消失。有位来自加利福尼亚的海军陆战队少校亲切而讥讽得问他一个呕吐医生来什么海军，在挡住容不得砂砾的查普尔后，麦考伊冷静表示：这位呕吐医生可以打断他的腿，接回去，再打断，如此重复直到他变成断腿少校。

派克为此给了他一个口头警告，不过由于历史远到无人记得原初的两军敌意，以及麦考伊保持的惊人治疗率，这件事最终不了了之，“快手”告诉他可能连档案都没上，倒成为他坏脾气培养皿的伊始。

同时消失的还有柯克中校的导游参观。一连六天他们你来我往，思维游戏，不暴露战争所特有的疯狂同时寻求降温与保暖。麦考伊意识到柯克的触碰是无意的。他贴着别人的肩，不曾安分的手，以及带着弹跳感的脚，都归宿于渴望。而渴望源于压抑。和他的双关语一样，和他的直球歪球一样。

与麦考伊的亡骸一样。

午饭过后麦考伊来到跑道甲板，昨日莫里上校与哈尔西中将署名的1号战斗训令贴在机库前，每个人都能看到的地方。大意是战斗准备，格外警惕，海军传统，坚定决心。

今日晴空万里。天空上没有云彩，没有鸟类，没有任何白色的东西。太阳直穿下来，钻进他的肌肤，让他胸口多了一股自“应招入伍”来不曾有过的光亮感。他吸气，珍惜，水手和士兵依然会瞧着他喊嘿大夫！神色中严肃的比例加大。

他观望海洋的位置在舰桥正下方，50口径机枪的侧旁。机枪手是个德州人，与他有一搭没一搭聊天抽烟时会提到自己的牧场，和他7岁大的小姑娘。

黑霾率领一队骑兵撞进他的脑海，像是有无数工蜂在嗡嗡作响。德州男人问他是不是又要呕吐，麦考伊向他道歉，坐在了护板后方的椅子上。

“没事儿，伙计，”马丁腾出地方让他呼吸，“还没谢你治好我那个白痴填弹手的胳膊，就是那个在甲板上摔了一跤骨折的。丑约翰。说起来他什么时候能好啊，单手赌牌实在不带劲。”

那是两天前，“丑约翰”声称自己在轮机室弄断了胳膊，而贝波护士一眼认出他是求自己不得的防空兵，心直口快让他出了洋相。

尽管他在一片嘘声里接好了丑约翰的胳膊，至始至终也没觉得哪里滑稽，但他能理解这种残酷的娱乐。他开始理解水手们的肮脏笑话。他甚至也开始理解那位喊他“呕吐医生”的少校了。但他要怎么找到他致歉呢，舰上足有两千八百人。

当他要开口回答马丁时，哈尔西中将走了出来。他身后排着一串军官，蛮牛冲着几个方向指指点点，不知是在搞周末训练还是临时起意。

但他知道自己该爬回寄居壳了。走之前他拍拍马丁的肩，告诉他很快。

很快是个相对概念。含糊又精巧。

回到医疗湾后他听见流言，哈尔西中将引起了轩然大波。参谋军官巴克纳中校谏言不要挑起自己的战争，而哈尔西反驳挡道的一切东西都要除掉。于是他们从欺敌任务进入三级警备，武器从升降台里出炉回落，以备白天使用。

钢铁从来都让他不安。于是麦考伊的防风时间挪到了夜晚。

连接着的卫生间对面台灯黯淡后，麦考伊拎着酒瓶摸上甲板，到他最喜欢的那处观望台。此时轮班的应该是黑根中尉，在麦考伊把自己配给份额里的香烟全部分给他后他们就达成了共识。

但他发现自己并不孤单。

此刻群星闪耀，如果眯细眼睛会错觉它们在变化、扭曲、成型，流动成新的银河。詹姆斯·T·柯克中校在他脚边，坐得笔直，望着不属于他们的太阳系。

“你以为夜晚很亮，”中校如此开口，语气就像遇见老友，“但其实在天上什么都看不见。只有暗色，或者瞎子。降落就更困难了，很难找准中心线，更难把尾钩挂在第一条绳索上。结局无非坠海溺亡，撞坏飞机烧个精光，或者消失在黑暗里。但我还是想夜航，哪怕一次。派克不同意。我妥协说拿最没用的鱼雷机都不许，它们十次攻击里能中两次就不错了。”

“你要酒吗？”他问。

“我需要交换什么？”他反问。

麦考伊坐到他身边，海风鼓起他的衣袖，让他看上去如此畸形。但外科手术拯救不了。

“你刚刚的故事就挺好。”他如此回答。

柯克再次大笑。与之前有所不同，这次是面部肌肉的全全调动，有一股光亮感从他的笑容里挣脱，点燃了他们之间的黯闇。

“我可以给你一个吻。”最终柯克说。

鸟蓝色的眼睛里有什么破壳而出，又有什么振翅欲出。没有野猫在伺机捕食，也没有黑暗在祈其折翼。

在第七天的凌晨，麦考伊看到了那个谜题。

“留着它吧，”他灌下酒精，递出邀请，“你我都不是绅士。也都不是甜心。”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

0003 末日

12月7日，1941

 

天气观测员报告，今夜有风暴。

企业号和第二特混舰队已经枕戈待旦得行进一周半，平安无事本身都快要成为一种警报。麦考伊在这些日子以来里处理过最紧急的事件是一个少尉忘记防护，被轮机室的门阀烫伤了手掌。

麦考伊已经很久没参加过简报会，但其他军官却要天天跑，接到指令后在自己的辖区里来回踱步，紧皱眉头思索自己的遗漏，小部分人苛刻到吹毛求疵。

“擦干净这里的污点！”

“是，长官！”

而甲板军官，作为舰上人员中的中坚力量，不仅要把一天变两次的敌我信号烂熟于心，还要时刻掌控周围护航船只的情况。最外围的驱逐舰是否已经侦查到敌军？巡洋舰们的燃油是否够用？我们有没有潜水艇支援或提供情报？有没有炮管出现问题？是否可以把误伤友军的几率降到最低？

空中力量相比之下则轻松一些，除去日常活动之外只需要注意无线电静默和“看好你们的信筒，该死的，每人只有三个！”

麦考伊只有在偶尔登上“秃鹫之巢”看摄影师们如何拍下失败的降落案例为下一批飞行员提供教学材料时撞到过惊心动魄的场面。一位没勾住最后绳索的飞行员径直冲进了海里去；另一位降落时没掌握好关闭发动机的时机，右翼挂蹭安全岛下方，在停住之前不受控制得弹起来一丈高；还有一位在跑道上实现了肚皮朝天，最近的损管小组急忙冲上去喷了他一身泡沫，不理他大叫自己早就用光了燃油。

军队已经没有头一周那般难以忍受，食物总归比过了陆军的罐头和稀泥，军官能偶尔洗上热水澡，同事不再像对待移入本体的异物那般排斥他的接近，麦考伊甚至与传言里“不通人情”的斯波克中校建立起过几段短暂谈话。

他从不知道他们实时行进到具体什么位置，也不甚关心。24小时军事戒备之后晚上溜出来变得没有意义，柯克教他学会了忽视那些致命的杀器。不去看，他扶正他的头颅，呼吸撒在后颈未修剪而渐长的发尾上，然后视而不见。

学会这项花招也没有他想的那么难，之后每天的白间闲暇他都会来甲板上观察水里的鱼，偶遇的哺乳动物，或者更少出现的鸟。

一开始有水手与他讨论流线身形对于生存的意义，尽管他们最后的话题总会归结到哪一种最值钱或最好吃，以及对于大萧条的抱怨；后来是一些路过的海军陆战队员看他在笔记本上画鲨鱼的背鳍，用在电影屏幕上望见科学怪人的神色询问他是不是“那种”生物学家；最后是斯波克中校，为他指出远处因波涛反光很容易被忽略掉的一尾鱼。

麦考伊，出于礼节，当晚向厨师多要了一罐蔬菜罐头，并敲开了斯波克中校的门。他注意到了斯波克的大量藏书，对方就低频段上的密码破译学做了一番演讲，麦考伊，再次出于礼节，听完了全部，其中大部分时间用于思考乌胡拉中尉是否与他进行过讨论。

今夜有风暴来，他见识到天灾。

企业号在狂风巨浪间的表现平稳且坚毅，黑色潮水一如利牙撕咬它的侧部，可它不仅保持速度，“苏格兰人”甚至用他的扳手指挥轮机室随时为舰桥提供机动闪避。

“速度和机动性！坚守岗位！”

但它四周的小型船只则没有那么幸运。吃水不深的驱逐舰在浪尖上滚过，轻盈一如气泡。巡洋舰尽全力控制事态，终归无法应付一口吞掉船头的巨浪。

企业号因此慢下来，计划本应在黎明时回到珍珠港，实际上彼时还徘徊于瓦胡岛。

六点钟，晨雾散尽，普通的一天开始运转。

八点钟，例行搜索的飞行小队发现了地狱。

麦考伊一开始不知道发生了什么，他还在医疗湾阅读早间的报告，忽然之间到处乱哄哄得喊起战争爆发了！美国被炸平了！天启已然将怒火烧向自由之地！前后穿行人流，把他遗忘在另一出戏剧里。

伏赛文神父在胸口画起十字，祈愿每一架飞机每一位飞行员都沾祂的恩典。在全体医疗人员的注视下，他终于无法再忍受一秒，走到通讯处，责令舰桥给出准确情报。

伤员，实际上，比信息提前涌入，17架里仅有11架返航。五位中弹，一位严重烧伤，余下，感谢上帝，如果祂正在看的话，平安无事。

拿到X射线照片后他把四例不严重的小腿或手臂中弹交与其他医生，那位需要打开胸腔的危急伤员则需要麦本伽帮忙。

在他刚要系口罩上侧的带子时，一个有着典型意大利人面相的飞行员指着那例严重烧伤的男孩，瞪大的黑眼睛四周突刺着湿润睫毛，像极受惊的幼鹿。来自西西里？

“医生，”洛伦佐少尉的喉咙干哑，声音憋虚，“医生，我能做点什么？”

他未系上的口罩垂落胸前。一面白旗，举向何人？

“陪他说说话。”他只能如此命令，因他知晓无能为力，转身让查普尔为自己和麦本伽带上手套。

“告诉我……我妈妈”

他用手术刀切开皮肉。

“请她……不要……不伤心”

他和麦本伽一起扩开肋骨。

“有……抚恤……安慰……钱”

查普尔为他们擦去额上的汗液。

“我……高兴选……这……”

麦本伽轻移内部器官为他寻找子弹提供开阔些的空间。

“命。”

子弹落盘。

“剩下的你自己没问题，戈尔夫。”他转身，看看自己是否能提供吗啡一类的安慰剂。

但金发男孩已经安眠于永久静寂。他未被烧伤的半脸安详柔软，有微笑自枯干嘴角延伸，双手交叠在黑色胸口。神父低声念起悼文。拉丁语。意大利血统的飞行员困于吃惊和恐惧之中，不信和愤怒之外，他哆嗦着念叨着一个名字。

低语在转变为大吼之时，洛伦佐的拳冲上了麦考伊的侧脸。

“你为什么不救他？”他一边哭一边问，“你为什么不能先救他？那样他就可以活下来了！你知不知道他是家里唯一的儿子？你甚至不知道他的名字！”

“他叫马克思·布雷德曼。”麦考伊回答。没有取下口罩，没有脱下沾血的外衣，没有让看上去极不安的其他飞行员把他架出去。

“你这个冷——”

“——而你在威胁一个上级军官。”

柯克不知何时出现。金发中校的肩膀耸高，身体上的每一根线条都忍耐着，等待着，评判着。

“他受了惊吓，还失去了朋友。”他还粘着血的橡胶手套在对方的衣料上打滑，终于握住了柯克的上臂，明意阻止暴力的进一步升级，“忘记这件事吧，我不会起诉他。今天已经够疯狂的了。”

“希望如此。”柯克多看了他一眼，确认被几个队员按住的洛伦佐不是威胁后挪到内线电话机旁，与派克报告医疗湾的情况。

“到底发生了什么？”一个等待护士帮他缠好绷带的中尉发问，“我们飞过去的时候简直是他妈的硫磺地狱，什么都看不清，高射炮还一通乱打。”

“每个人的说法都不一致。罗伯特少尉说我们在自己打自己，但他说的不是你遭遇的‘弹云引信’，而是海军陆战那些人。情报站刚刚确认了日本人的空袭，而珍珠港……”柯克皱紧了眉峰，“珍珠港也许已经不存在了。哈尔西和派克决定推迟第六中队野猫机的支援，等傍晚接新指令，弄清楚到底要先干什么。追日本人还是留下来帮忙。”

“当然是追日本人，见鬼！”拒绝麻醉的李少尉尖叫道。

“如果珍珠港已经不复存在……”

“都闭嘴。”麦考伊喘息，用旁侧的医用拐杖敲了敲铁床，继续大口喘息，“柯克中校，你和文书士可以留下来核对口供，派克舰长应该很着急。剩下人，躺回自己的床保持安静，除非柯克中校和你说话。要么自己躺，要么被绑上去，绷带有的是。”

在他身后的查普尔开始清点人头。

“很好，”麦考伊环视一圈，解下口罩和帽子，纱布料黏连着方前被打出血的嘴角，扯下来丢进清洗桶，“很好。”

柯克看着他走回自己的办公室。他的目光和体温一样滚烫，几近烧伤。哈，烧伤。他的手指已经开始发麻。在末日尽头他只想喝一杯。也许三杯。多放冰块。减少淤青。

他们还有冰块吗？

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

0004 旧事

12月8日，1941

 

在梦境里，有艾略特的诗。 _这里，她说，你的牌，淹死的腓尼基水手，那些明珠曾经是他的眼睛。看！_ 有他父亲参与建立的乔治亚社，保存那些18世纪的遗产 _。我们不能割裂过去。我们已经不剩什么了。_ 1930年第一届世界杯，乌拉圭夺冠，他偷喝母亲的酒，从此知晓滋味。1937年好莱坞一共制作了567部电影，他与乔瑟琳去看了123部， _爆米花与冰淇淋。_ 1941年世界已经翻了两翻，第一次还有骑士精神与惺惺相惜，第二次只剩下绞肉机。 _杀！_

词语，数字，动物，人骨。

麦考伊冷汗淋漓得爬起来，脸颊的痛苦也一并苏醒。有人恰巧在此刻敲了敲门。是凌晨。紧急情况？

“我睡，”他组织语言。开门。词句还卡在梦境里，“情况怎样？”

克莉丝汀·查普尔一定是看到了他身后的酒瓶。但她不像乔瑟琳，她不是乔瑟琳。她没有冲他大喊大叫。她没有摔破任何东西。她只是看着他，像看一个鬼魂复生。

“情况很稳定，”她用哄劝的语调轻声说，“没有病人伤口发炎。”

“乔瑟——”他在情况更糟之前打住了自己：“查普尔护士长，你有什么事吗？”

昨天傍晚的“野猫”队里只有一架回来，是柯克，声称自己没受伤。剩下的5架勉强栽到了地面，岛上的M*A*S*H或是随行军医接手了他们的治疗。企业号受命反击，但他们的运气似乎在7号晚到的几小时里用完，只找到一些同样来参战的美国舰船。他们在没有燃料和继续坚持之间挣扎，但肯定坚持不到黄昏，到时候必须入港，不论那里状况如何。

“你想让我去看看柯克中校是不是真的没事。”

“对，”她递给他出诊包，“还有三十分钟他就应该起飞去找日本人的航母了。大家都很担心。”

他对“大家”存疑。他对选择的时间存疑。他对查普尔的目的也存疑。但他还是接过白色的单肩包：“他的舱室在哪里？”

走到那里用了六分钟。舱室离得不近不远。

麦考伊敲门。用指骨敲，用手掌敲，用拳头敲。在他打算用脚踢时门开了。柯克脆硬的恼火软化了一分，然后是三分，然后是全部。在他回身时他请他进了门。

室内很暗。

“常规检查，”他从包里拎出听诊器，在睡袍口袋里摸索到了温度计，“上门服务。”

“你的睡袍看上去很暖和。”

“而你为了避免扎针而转移的话题很糟糕。”麦考伊不必开灯就能指出文件上有什么检查内容。

“我没有问题。”对方开始防备了，他的鼻音粗重，“相信我。”

“那就开灯。”他又感觉到那种疲惫，永远是死循环的争论，永远没有真相的一天，直到分崩离析全然破灭，“你为什么不能明白呢，乔瑟琳，我只是做了必要的事。”

“乔塞林？”

他忽然意识到自己在鲨鱼面前露出了血腥味，他忽然又跌进了那段循环往复的噩梦。麦考伊想大笑。但发出的声音是苦笑。他提一口气，揣在肺里，慢慢呼出，恢复镇静。

“我相信你没问题。”他收起东西，准备出门，“我也相信死去的水手。珍珠。塞壬。你一会儿的侦查任务。什么都行。”

“麦考伊。”柯克拉住他的手腕，但却没有任何下文。他的另一只手浮动在他的肩膀之上，也许是要施舍一个拥抱。

他不想要。他向半边被烧焦的金发天使赎罪。

“我要赶早班。”他撒谎。

柯克没有挽留。

黄昏时，他们蹒跚着进入了珍珠港。黑烟自成生命体，遮蔽了大部分视野。火烧未尽的焦躁气味，油脂流失的甜甘气味，哭嚎与疯笑的酸苦气味。无尽荒原余下残破文明与现代灰烬，钢筋扭曲着组成抽象地狱。

入港时，全体船员本应列队敬礼，可没有军官要求，更没有人抬手。每个人都陷在自己的情绪泥沼里。深处腐烂着成千上万个问题。

“快离开！”与“你们为什么才来？”同时在电台里响起。在黑烟里同时响起：“请再说一遍请求？”与“你们有驳船吗？”

在亚利桑那号的燃灼浓烟掩盖下，他们用最原始的方式运输补给。农业时代的科技上载着最新式的炮弹。麦考伊已经清点完毕的医疗补给品多数沾染油垢，白色被单上印着清晰手印。

克里斯托弗·派克站在甲板的边缘，望着不可见的残肢。他的发梢已然熏黑，再站久一些或许会成为纪念碑的一部分。

“以后这里会怎么样？”有人轻声问，生怕打扰到什么神明。

“以后我们会怎么样？”有人怒声问，生怕复仇之心不明朗。

柯克在和斯波克交谈。舵手离开了圆盘。乌胡拉女士聆听无线电默哀。

“快手”奥莱利少尉递给麦考伊签字笔。报告永远不会消失。报告永远在继续。仿佛它们已成为自己的历史与预言。

神父在“快手”旁边，紧握着银质十字架的右手指骨发红。他的嘴唇抿紧，没有任何神谕或是偶像之言溜出。神父的旁边是加利福尼亚的海军陆战队少校，握着冲锋枪的双手指骨发白。世间神秘，麦考伊想到，世间神秘。

“少校，”他喊，“你受伤了吗？”

男人缓慢抬头，又缓慢寻找他的位置，眼睛里的血丝盘绕纠缠取代瞳孔鲜绿。就像飞行员经受太大压力时的“红视”。

“我没事。”他答道。

“你其实可以喊我呕吐医生，”麦考伊重新迈开了脚步，“我不介意。”

少校困惑得消化了一会儿他的话，他甚至能看见唾液分泌，肠胃蠕动的缓慢动作。青蛙解刨。

“那么，”片刻后对方挺直了脊背，把枪背到了身后，“你也可以叫我断腿少校。我们扯平了。”

然后他走回医疗湾，把手里的被单加到国旗那栏。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

0005 真实

12月13日，1941

 

9日，企业号的情报部门终于弄明白为什么他们在8号的搜索无功而返。日本海军航母的撤退路线在瓦胡岛北面，而其在无线电里使用把戏使得美军认为他们在南面。

甚至派克也发了脾气。在餐桌上。所有高级军官不发一言，直到派克指代含糊又精确的苛责自发平息，斯波克和南波娃大副分别用报告和煎蛋堵住了他的嘴。

之后的进餐算得上是灵魂拷问，感谢上帝让他们温饱的同时渴求一份指引。这美好的仗要怎么打？我们的路要怎么跑？我的道要怎么守？整个房间都弥漫着一种咬牙切齿又极度挫败的氛围。

麦考伊坐在他偏好的角落里，长桌末端斜对面是一个把盘子戳得梆梆响的飞行中校，好像虐待牛排是世界上最解气的事。伏赛文神父见状念叨了几句关于忍耐与美德的训诫，让那位中校呛了口果汁，胡乱抹着嘴唇里漏出的食物残渣。

“医生，你的包裹。”“快手”奥莱利少尉在他和神父欣赏中校落荒而逃的场景时从后面递出什么东西，没等他邀请男孩坐下来吃点什么就一溜烟得跑走。

也许应该改叫他“飞毛腿”。

麦考伊晃了晃牛皮纸包裹，勉强确定不是恶作剧，用外科手术的手法打开了包装。

一件红绿相间的毛衣，零散点着几个土黄麋鹿和金黄铃铛。一张照片，其上女士有着鹅蛋形的脸庞和精致的眉毛，灰色发卷于大檐帽下优雅盘绕。

他险些把盒子摔下去。

“你母亲？”神父问。

“亲戚。”他摸到照片之后有文字。

“真贴心，”神父用银色眼睛和鹰钩鼻子表示不信，他的语调循循善诱，劝导他吐露真言，“你会有一个非常温暖的圣诞，医生。”

他失去了胃口。与认识的人点头示意后麦考伊把盒子夹在臂弯，不那么匆忙得赶回医疗湾。

办公室的门是开着的。

他站在外面等了一会，听见里头有人在不大的空间里踱步，靴子踏在木质地面上发出响亮的不耐与焦虑。

洛伦佐，西西里岛人，背在身后的双手里是另一个牛皮纸包裹。

他认真考虑要不要让麦本伽来接手。

“麦考伊医生！”意大利飞行员喊叫，上前一步，又退回半步，不肯直视他的眼睛。他垂下浓密过分的黑色睫毛，手指在领巾上纠缠犹疑。

“你需要些什么，少尉？”

“我那天，”对方清清嗓子，积淀在血液之内的魅力开始发酵，“我很抱歉，医生，真的很抱歉，我是个十恶不赦的混球。我刚从战场回来，马克思又……我知道他不可能活下来的，被烧伤成那样，但是我——医生？”

“什么事？”

“你能原谅我吗？”年轻人递出礼物，麦穗弯腰展现果实，“我不知道你需要些什么，但是大家都说你喜欢酒。你能收下它吗？……求你了？”

洛伦佐的双颊憋得通红，愧疚就像晚霞一样扫过他的颧骨。

“我没什么可原谅你的，”他说，“我也没有生气。”

少尉张了张嘴，似乎不确定自己的话语，或者拿不准他的态度。

“把东西放桌上吧，我还要轮班。”

洛伦佐把礼物小心翼翼得放在他办公桌的正中间，理正了蝴蝶结。出门前他敬礼，麦考伊回礼，他张开双臂，麦考伊站在原地，他拥抱了他，麦考伊站直身体，他吻了吻麦考伊的两边脸颊，嘴唇贴在瘀伤边缘。

然后洛伦佐少尉挥着帽子离开了办公室。

麦考伊在三秒之后关上门，锁上门，坐下来，叹口气，重新打开盒子，翻过那张照片。

我不原谅你，背面写道，爱你的，母亲。

他把毛衣衬在制服里面。十分傻气，有一点大。

没关系，他想，都没关系。现在还有什么关系呢？

他的命运是溺亡或枪伤。企业号的巡逻只是浪费资源。第二次世界大战的结局必定是毁灭。

查普尔适时敲了敲门，提醒他轮班已经开始。

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

0006 谎言

12月24日，1941

 

圣诞夜前夕，企业号走在了返回珍珠港的路上，预计新年后一周返航。但这不影响船员们兴奋的心情，或者厨房特地加餐的冰淇淋，或者麦考伊又快要满员的病房。

甚至连流言里刀枪不入的“苏格兰人”斯科特也不得不屈服于流感女王的权杖之下，每天在病床上用苏格兰土腔抱怨天气，战争，海岸线，以及什么时候出院。麦考伊自19号就开始了通宵，前两次试验的疫苗均告无效，反而让自己染上了病症，不得不在麦本伽的坚定保证下躺在了病床上。

左边邻着“苏格兰人”的病床上。他的右边则是个一口苏联辅音的年轻人，金色头发乱糟糟得搭在脑门旁，看上去更像是只被踢出家门的卷毛狼。麦考伊自己因为高烧口齿不清，呼吸不畅导致鼻音更重，南方口音听起来和外国人也没什么两样，于是他们所在的这一片区域被称作“国际交流区”，后来又多了几床土耳其人，希腊人。还有法国人。

在他阅读报告和沉沉睡去的间隙，柯克会来看望他。坐在他的病床边，拿着一碗拌着维生素片的土豆泥，或者兑了白兰地的咖啡，臀部抵着他的腿侧，念叨天上或者舰上发生了什么趣事，打量他夹在嘴唇间的温度计，或者伸手探他汗湿的额头。

他的鸟蓝眼睛四周套着圈暗红色的阴影，胡茬从下巴延伸到脖颈上侧，手上有橡胶和皮革的味道。他冲他笑。

他想起父亲，在他幼时因病重而哭闹时耐心为他念动物百科全书，碰碰他的脸；或者母亲，端来蜂蜜牛奶和夹心饼干，要他往后少吃盐；或者乔瑟琳，蜷在他的身侧，搂过他的肩。

“苏格兰人”羡慕得说他有个“最了不起的、忠心耿耿的、十足可敬的”朋友，但实际上，麦考伊不知道他为什么要来。他不是他的亲人，他甚至不确定他们是朋友。他也不明白这是想要还是给予。

他唯一拿准的是，在三天的软磨硬泡之下，查普尔终于准许他在圣诞夜前夕回自己的舱室，换洗衣物，活得像人。

他拖着自己去浴室洗澡，回来洗衣，又拖着自己和室友斯波克先生进行一番“佛教徒是否会庆祝圣诞”的谈话，当他灌下半瓶波本倒进床铺时，已经没有力气再拖着自己去开门了。就算站在他门口的是哈尔西中将也没差。

“门没锁。”他喊，肿胀的喉咙嗡嗡出的声音更像嘟囔。

于是，他的房间里走进了一个詹姆斯·T·柯克中校。

柯克不知为何失去了平日里的漫不经心和自满活力，更像个得知捣蛋结局的学生，贴着裤线的双手木偶般僵硬，脚尖则冲着脱离的方向随时准备逃跑。他在他的门口犹豫张望，直到他们目光对接时才走进来，坐在唯一的椅子上。

“你没有好，”对方习惯性按住他的额头，“怎么没留在病房？”

“你想要什么？”

“什么？”

“这个，”他在他们之间比划着，试图疏通滚烫的思路找到合适的言语，“你和我。你到底想要什么？我不明白。”

柯克低头闻了闻他的嘴唇。

“你喝多了，”然后下结论，“医生总是最糟糕的病人。”

“我甚至还没喝到每天正常的量，你转移话题的本事还是没有什么长进，柯克。”他放弃了比划，胡乱摆着手，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

柯克把椅子拉近了些。今天他的制服衬衫外罩着一件旧式海军外套，手肘和袖口磨损得厉害，布料的暗沉却衬出闪光的眼。学院派钟爱的颜色。在画布上成就永恒经典。

“实话换实话，”柯克又凑近了些，明显不想留下任何反驳的空间，皮肤上残留的热度配合发烧让他觉得自己被塞进了炼狱火炉，“我想要的就是一些……实话。”

你为什么要在鲨鱼面前暴露自己的伤口呢？你又为什么轻而易举得听信了塞壬的歌唱呢？但是你又能怎么办？麦考伊只能点头。

“乔塞林是谁？”

如果他最想要的是一个名字，他可以给。

“是乔瑟琳，”他纠正，语调仿佛在念别人的简历，“我的前妻。39年带着我们的小女儿离开了我，从此没有任何音信。那天你为什么不让我开灯？”

柯克流利接答：“我和别人在一起。一个……你的护士。”

“我不想知道，”麦考伊打断他，“不用说了。”

“你每天要喝多少酒？”柯克的下一个问题让他措手不及。已经蔓延到四肢的醉意鹤唳风声，随时准备倒退着拒绝任何定论，但柯克越发咄咄逼人，“我观察了很久，你很少显露感情——任何正常的感情，你的手会不受控制的发抖，告诉我，你每天要喝多少酒？”

“你又为什么要一次次见我？”

这让柯克哑口无言。麦考伊感到一丝快意，但它很快就消失在胸口麻木的汪洋深处，连挣扎的泡沫都未能激起。

“你知道我的父亲吗？”柯克反而抛出了一个问题。

“不。”他回答，对这个游戏，或是探寻，感到厌倦。对他们之间的进退舞步，没有探戈那么亲密，没有社交舞那般冰冷，也很厌倦。他本想独自休息一晚，也许明天在所有人都欢庆圣诞之时寻找第三份疫苗的答案。

“这就是你和他们不一样……的地方。你也从不惯军队或者官僚的毛病。所以我喜欢待在你身边。”

“因为我什么都不在乎？”

“因为你不在乎。”

“但你很在乎乔瑟琳。”

柯克再次为他的心直口快缩起了脸。他的下唇像烧木柴驱动的小火车那样在牙齿间出出停停，汲取氧气以做动力和信心，很明显已为自己设下的陷阱献出祭品。

“我受派克的委托注意你，掌握你的一切信息，他知道——”

“他知道我只是一个兽医，行医执照早在我杀死父亲之时吊销，从那之后我就是个无药可救的酒鬼，把一切都搞得支离破碎。”

“——你随时可能崩溃。”

柯克用打字机吐墨般的腔调说完最后几个字，随后被自己引出的大量信息压得无法透气。他紧盯着麦考伊的眼睛，吃惊与忧心，意欲与他躯壳之内的真正灵魂沟通，却被前者隔离在时间与空间之外。随后那只蓝色的小鸟扑闪着翅膀，自理智的枝头，自信仰的树根。

“而我有一个没见过的传奇老爹，我只想躲开他的名声做汽修工。我逃了兵役，却被派克追回，”柯克一边说一边摸他的头发，“想要夜航失踪，却从未有机会。我甚至想要极端的死亡，却有躲过每一次枪伤的幸运。还有一年我就要跟他同岁了，你知道他们是怎么在背后说我的吗？”

“懦夫。”麦考伊说。

“没错。”柯克回答，“这就是为什么我喜欢你，麦考伊，我们是很完美的一对。第一眼我就知道我们会是很完美的一对。”

这时他才发现喝醉了的那个是柯克。他阴暗的眼睛在偏光下变为紫罗兰色，笑意被赤裸的坦诚切割，话语不再遮掩着逃避自我。

也许麦考伊才是那条鲨鱼，或是那位塞壬，或是他的破烂皮囊所能成就的邪恶。柯克靠得不能再近，他伸手触碰他脸颊上的青紫痕迹，动作之后是蓄谋已久的解脱。但他不是洛伦佐。

“我要给你一个圣诞礼物，”对方声称，拇指滑过他的下眼睑，碾过几根睫毛，停留在耳洞边缘，“这次别拒绝。”

“柯克——”

“嘘！”

愿主保佑，麦考伊闭上眼睛默念，愿主保佑。

柯克托着他的后脑，在他的鼻翼偏左落下个准星偏差的亲吻。

随后他靠着他的脸颊睡着。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

童话

 

从前，一只鸟和一条鱼意外成为了朋友，它们在自己的闲暇时间与对方在水面上聊天。

一段时间之后，鱼觉得很遗憾，因为它不能邀请鸟到水里做客；鸟也十分遗憾，因为鱼不能在天空或者地面存活。

迁徙季节来了，它们决定送给对方一件礼物后告别。

鸟决定送给鱼它翅膀羽毛上最好看的那一根，当它选好时，几乎要拔光自己的羽翼。鱼很自卑，自己的鳞片甚至不会在阳光下变色，于是它献祭出了尾巴。

不会飞的鸟和不能游的鱼从此之后永远在了一起。

 

0007 回归

1月11日，1942

 

看到早餐是稀奇的牛排与煎蛋后，柯克就知道今天会有什么大事件。他揉搓着下颚左侧刮胡子时不小心弄破的口子，把几条止血手纸揭下来，打了个哈欠。餐桌旁的位子已被中队的其他成员留好，炮手盖瑞·米切尔对他挥了挥手，让他只能端着盘子在他们之间坐下来。

实际上，他本要穿过大半个餐厅走到麦考伊旁边去的。这让他觉得自己有点像高中生。

要知道，在早餐一开始就看见他们的CMO出现实在是件更稀奇的事。按照麦考伊平常的作息，医生一般会在早餐供应终止的前二十分钟匆匆赶来，用十分钟排队，用剩下的十分钟吞下两杯咖啡和半份早餐。

而现在他们的好医生正和坐在他对面的斯波克大副展开一场看上去就很激烈的辩论。麦考伊的餐叉上串着些大小相等的肉块，出于医疗人员的强迫症，也出于匆忙进食的效率症，在他正准备把它送进口中时忽然转换方位戳向斯波克。

柯克看着斯波克上挑的眉毛，不想对自己承认他又想起了圣诞早间，自己被从连通着的卫生间穿过来的斯波克叫醒的尴尬时刻。在他旁边，麦考伊蜷在那件丑陋异常的毛衣里，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，睡得无忧安详。斯波克也是如此挑着一侧眉毛，冷脸本就很难看出什么情绪，而标准到无可挑剔的军姿也只给人制式的规整。

“我相信医生不需要你的陪伴，”没有人念得出名字音节的斯波克大副开口，“我会让医疗湾的护士上来查看。你的常规巡逻会在一小时零三秒后开始，柯克中校。”

“呃，”他本要去摸摸麦考伊的额头，斯波克的眼神干脆让他收回了手，“谢谢你，斯波克先生？”

“我同你一样关心麦考伊医生的病情，”也就只有斯波克能用官方报告一样的态度说出哪怕是粗鄙人情的话，“请放心。”

柯克不知道斯波克昨晚听到了什么或是多少，但大副看上去绝不会透露任何“不合逻辑”的讯息。

他又欠了斯波克一回。

感染全船的病灶终于在七号被解决，柯克记得很清楚，因为那天他们终于靠岸回家，结束毫无意义的巡逻，除去维修人员的大部分人都得到了登岸放松的机会。

这次入岸时，他们全体行了礼。

珍珠港此刻蜕去了烙印着地狱胎记的表皮，回归人类所能解释与接受的残破模样。没有硝烟，没有爆炸，没有流弹，没有尖叫。到处是工人水手和士兵在忙碌，意图修补耻辱的伤疤并扯去启示录。

柯克没有什么感觉。站在战场中央时他反而觉得自己离它足有三千英尺之远。

所以这就是为什么他去邀请伏赛文神父以及斯波克大副一起去维克酒吧看看。显然两人严肃且认真的性格仿佛他们之间定下了什么血誓急需完成。前者拉来了麦考伊医生——也是他邀请神父的目的；后者，令所有人意外的是，有乌胡拉中尉相伴。不过没有人说任何多余的话。

维克酒吧在港口的三条街外，附近是不打眼的小胡同与平房，踢踏着鞋子走路的痞子和在阴暗处方便的居民随处可见。海腥和潮气渗透进了每一块木板的纹理，有水手开玩笑说如果你把耳朵贴在上面说不定会像听海螺那样，听见他妈的海的声音。酒吧提供的酒种类齐全但稀松平常，食物并非精致裱花反而大盘油腻，然而由于老板维克和酒吧乐队的出名，这个小地方人流不息。

在此处，他们可以生活。他们拥有生活。他们创造生活。没有不久前的袭击，正在进行的战争，以及阴霾的未来。

本杰明·伏赛文神父在还没等他们走出一条街时就道了别，握着他的红玛瑙手拿链，相信其上十字能为他指明最近的教堂的方向。神父的银眼睛在陆地阳光的偏射下近乎透明，使得原本藏匿在其后的犀利无处可放，只能借由话语的柔软与亲切销赃：“你欠我一回，孩子。”

柯克决定从酒吧买一瓶最贵的酒回去送给神父，如果半路它还没被喝光。

于是，情况变为他们四人围着圆桌坐好，斯波克为自己和乌胡拉拿了果汁与卡西迪日落；麦考伊点了份“干得像沙漠，多加份橄榄”的马提尼，柯克在杰克丹尼和淡啤之间选择了后者。

他们来得正是时候，台上的乐队已经摆好架势，同时也是歌手的维克先生试了试麦，望向听众的目光歉意诚挚：“我刚刚接到消息，尤金不能赶来为大家演奏钢琴部分了。”在一片嘘声间他的脸色反而坚硬起来：“所以我想问，在座各位中有没有会弹钢琴的先生，如果您愿意配合我们演奏，酒水全部免费。”

在五秒的沉默之后，麦考伊拿起他的酒杯站了起来。

“我需要谱子。”他说，“还有不间断的马提尼。”

“当然，”维克显然没有为麦考伊还穿着军队制服而困扰，语调中压抑的部分在此刻上扬，“那么，女士们先生们，我们的表演马上开始。”

柯克的震惊在麦考伊站起来时还没有那么明显。虽然医生平常的态度是越少人注意到他越好，但是毕竟没有任何酗酒者会拒绝一整晚的免费酒水。柯克的震惊在麦考伊以专业手法和脚法调试钢琴时开始显露，但想想对方所受的南方精英教育也就不了了之。

斯波克在和乌胡拉咬耳朵，之后他们达成了某种绝没有柯克参与的份的共识。

柯克的震惊在琴声响起时表现在了脸上。他瞪大眼睛，长大嘴巴，就像周日报纸上的漫画人物那样夸张。那些在超人的胸脯弹开子弹后被揍的坏蛋一样。

爵士酒吧自然不会让他弹奏巴赫或者莫扎特。当轻盈且慵懒的脆音响起时，麦考伊也随之变化了。也许是因为大量酒精让他进入了微醺的恍惚，也许只是他在寻觅煽情音节之后的情绪，他一直紧皱不放的眉头放开，脊背弯成柔软弧度，手指也不再不时颤抖。好像第一次接受了自己，舒展开捏成死结的心，对周边不那么戒意重重。

“星光照亮我的房间……”

“《感伤情怀》，”乌胡拉在此时低语，她向正在研究乐队模式的斯波克伸出手，“三十年代的摇摆乐。和我一起摇摆么？”

柯克暂时没有心力去震惊这两个人又是怎么回事。

“你使我的天堂完整……”

放在钢琴左上角的酒杯随着曲调逐渐激烈而轻微摇晃——摇摆。柯克想起一座旧钟，和它整点报时的低沉叮当，齿轮作响。他听见自己脑子里的零件也在慢慢拼合，他尽力去反驳的情绪逐渐面庞清晰。

“爱着一个感伤的我……”

没等他重新把那些感觉压回胃里，一曲终了，乐队起立接受掌声。

灯光下，舞台上，把右手放于心口鞠躬，麦考伊微笑了，依稀剥离出在一切糟糕与狗屎发生前他的纯粹年轻。

柯克彼时的震惊已经无法用言语形容。

他见过多少次那双眼睛用发苦的黑巧克力颜色打量海洋，见过多少次那双刻意抿紧的嘴唇对不听话病人吼出水手脏话，见过多少次那双外科医生的手深入腹腔沾染血迹。

而现在，麦考伊站那里微笑，好像终于愿意在此刻遗忘以往，仅存现下。与自己和解，不再从躯壳之内隔离着另一个自己看世界。

维克拍拍麦考伊的后背，似乎在遗憾自己应该早点聘请这位大兵，麦考伊回身从钢琴上拿起自己的空杯，接受了几位观众的请酒，甚至没有拒绝陌生人握手的请求。

除去他们初次见面当晚手背上的一吻，除去他们初次对峙时没有拥得的怀抱，除去一切谎言真实隐瞒试探，柯克意识到了这一刻意味着什么。

他怎么会不知道呢，就是这一刻，他腹腔里爆炸出五颜六色的火焰，而柯克失去了再次掌控它们的话语权。

现在，似乎赢得了争论的麦考伊再次露出了微笑。不是酒吧微笑。但是个微笑。

柯克以最快速度扒完自己盘子里的食物。今天有大事件，他不能坐在这里任凭自己放纵。关于微笑的事，他可以回来再想，尽管他早已知晓答案。

毕竟他们喊他懦夫是有道理的。

尼米兹在九号发布的命令——企业号和第八特混舰队要负责掩护约克城号到萨摩阿，随后袭击日军在马绍尔和吉尔博特的基地。列克星敦号袭击威克岛，萨拉托加号留下保护夏威夷——终于在中午开始了实施。

被飞行员们戏称为“喂熊”的补给工作结束，战争在片刻修整后提起精神继续前进。他们驶向大海，柯克飞向天空。

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

0008 漂流

1月30日，1942

 

护航任务在三天前结束，他们在昨天与另一只特混舰队分开。

柯克冒着被骂的风险捂着头盔在甲板边缘上观望，尽管在黑暗中除了星星什么也看不着。广播通知企业号已经穿过国际日期变更线跨入明天日程，他闭上眼睛，抹了把脸，指挥凌晨三点就被叫起来的中队成员检查一下给飞行员座椅后面添加的钢板怎么样。还有他们总是在关键时刻卡壳的机枪。

地图周围随后埋进一圈又一圈用微弱灯光照亮的飞行员和水手，急切寻找他们第一次攻击的目标，这可是他们的首秀！有位年轻少尉拿来了红色的标记笔，被一个老水手巧妙顺了过去，还引起一场小小的争执插曲。

不过他们很快就握手和好。

4点半，他手下的飞行员和枪炮手已经迫不及待，无一不希望首战就打下5架飞机好快点赢得王牌称号。能在自己的飞机上喷上代表击落数的小红旗总是骄傲。

但柯克有不好的预感。

“保持队形，”他说，“随时注意油量。”

“是，长官！”

“在这种情况下飞很危险，有任何情况及时无线电。”他继续，发动飞机，准备领航，“平安归来，伙计们。”

“是，长官！”

讽刺的是，这次柯克甚至没有争取就得到了夜航的机会。严格意义上讲这算不得夜航，但黯淡的天空与潮汐的喘息制造了这种假象。

祝我好运，幸运E。

对于柯克来说，飞行是世间最平静的事。就像在暴雨中开车一样，就像在厂房独自工作一样。机械是你手臂与躯干的延伸，而你的脑海里除了计划与目标外别无他物。比孩童的战争游戏还要简单。

飞向155英里外的夸贾林环礁时，他们的前方是还未散落软和金光的地平线，下方是斯普鲁恩斯的巡洋舰，后方则是带领轰炸机中队的杨中校。

“全体报告，”6点钟，离日出还有一小时，他打开通讯，“有无异常情况？”

“呃，”无线电里断断续续的声音让他很难判断对方是在犹豫亦或是信号不好，“泰德中尉的飞机不见了。”

“什么？”他克制自己回头观望的本能，继续保持路线，“不见了？”

“他在起飞不久之后就掉到海里了！”后座的米切尔吼着回答，“似乎是桨的问题。应该已经通知企业号打捞！”

出师不利，他想道，但考虑到他们目前因为大萧条余波的物资短缺与夜间训练的严重缺乏，这样的失误……他只希望泰德平安无事。柯克提醒自己回企业号时跟派克好好谈谈，多蹭一点补给，以及训练优先。

7点，霍平少校的侦察机将第一枚炸弹投放在了罗伊的日军机场上，引起无线电里的一片嗜血欢呼。但这位领头的钢铁之鸟立即吸引了大多数高炮火力，在尖叫着挣扎后落下了天空。

有一声欢呼降音成了叹息。

这时不能分心。

柯克此刻关注的是日本人从轰炸的混乱之中起飞的96式战斗机，以及从无线电里收到的格雷上尉的支援请求。格雷和他的五架飞机一开始找错了目标，等到他们重新飞往塔罗阿时，那里的空军基地已经收到情报严阵以待。

但是没有人能帮助他，情况已经不受任何人控制。弹药库、机库、无线电台，码头、飞机、炮台，一切能被当成目标的都在遭受攻击。每个人都试图在最短的时间内制造最大破坏，把携带的所有武器下抛或扫出，有两架锁定同一目标的轰炸机几乎在俯冲后的回升撞到一起去。

柯克谨慎挑选自己的对手。

中队频道里则不断传来困扰他们已久的问题，机枪又卡壳了。一开始是甘特少尉机上的四挺机枪全部卡壳，他的后座炮手是个一等兵，已经顾不得军衔破口大骂起连带的几位上司，后来则是每一架飞机都在报告某一处或几处故障，攻击优势在和日军的96式战斗机真正纠缠时瞬时消失。

“2挺以上卡壳的回母舰！”在和米切尔确认他们只有一挺有问题后柯克命令道，“这是命令！”

纽特中尉故意在他面前来了个漂亮空翻，找准角度用仅余的一挺机枪击碎了一架敌军的左翼：“我能留下来吗，长官！”

“回去！”他避开十点钟方向射来的一连串的子弹，试图绕到自己锁定目标的后方，“修好了再回来！盖瑞？”

“我知道！”对方在他稳飞到敌机屁股后时立即开火。

盖瑞·米切尔的准头全舰有名，他们一起击下了这场战争中的第一架。

然而就像刚刚发生的惨剧一样，胜利的腥臭总能吸引其他捕食者。柯克很快被另外两架失去了目标的敌机围攻。

他们贴得足够近，让柯克几乎能看清自己对手的长相，东方人冷酷挑上的丹凤眼里只有杀意，但他不曾真正明白这种仇恨源于什么。他已经不能再升高了，在夹击之中只能紧急下坠，意图于二百米之下回绕到后尾攻击。但他右侧的飞行员似乎吃准了此下策，在他回落的同时偏转机头扫射。

他想他听见了死亡的声音。不是子弹击打在钢铁上的残酷，不是飞机失去控制时呼啸的风吼，而是米切尔喉咙哽住时那一声轻轻的呃，以及在混乱中，对他问出“你怎么样？！”时格外清晰的长久静默。

飞行员的后背有钢板，炮手则几乎没有任何防护。

但他不能分心。

柯克在标准高度略下弃机、落水、打开救生艇。他游了几个来回，冷冰冰又湿淋淋得从海里爬上来，飞机在他身后爆炸，冲击波几乎把他重新掀到海里去。

但他紧紧抓住了橡胶把手，起身缩进救生艇，把身子放得足够低，几乎与海平面一平，以躲避任何可能的危险。

柯克咬着自己的拳头，米切尔的面容印在眼皮之后，眼球之上，摩擦出水痕。他喘一口气，默念悼文。

从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给我的，不但要赐给我，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人。阿门。阿门。

阿门。等他缓和情绪，重新抬头，这场战争已经结束了。海面平静，天空平静，陆地平静，仿佛世间只剩下他一人，末日的洪水已涨没一切，天使的火焰之剑逐渐熄灭。

柯克知道他不是什么睡美人，一觉醒来百年已过物是人非。他拧干领巾，擦净面孔，哆嗦咬牙，用手划水，向着陆地相反的方向，尽管他不知道企业号在哪。他确信已经有飞行员在路过上空时将坐标发送给母舰，企业号应该正在组织人力物力对他们这些坠落之人进行搜索。

湿透的衣物粘着皮肤冷得像是酷刑，浸泡在水里的手更是没好到哪里去，也许在渴死和饿死之前他会因为低温症而滑落深渊。他知道会有这么一天。他只是没想到会是第一天。

今日的第二个讽刺。柯克家的小儿子，热爱修车的无志者，参军的唯一目的是折磨派克，在与心——朋友坦白自毁倾向后却一心向活。

但他已与三个月前的自己不同。

划累之后柯克歇了一会，他摸索着口袋，试图找点巧克力棒，但只摸到一个硬邦邦的金属。

父亲的狗牌。他离开之前被薇欧娜缝进口袋，詹姆斯·T·柯克直到第一次换洗衣物时才发现微妙，自那之后每每临近甲板边缘就想把它抛进海。让它沉落进阳光也照不到的深处，让它在遗忘中生锈腐烂。他一直没有勇气，三个月前差了一点，但最后一刻，麦考伊拎着酒瓶走近他身边，手指在海风中发着颤，让他脱口而出自己的夜航。

第三次讽刺，现在陪伴柯克的只有这他意图丢弃的垃圾，以及那双迷惑人心的榛绿眼睛的记忆。他就像那些没头没脑的蠢水手，听见过一次塞壬的歌唱就遗忘家乡。

更糟糕的是麦考伊甚至不用开口。

你的母亲明明警告你远离鲨鱼的，柯克借着星斗辨认方向，又划了大概一小时后瘫倒在腿都伸不直的圆环里。他睡了过去。也许是昏了过去。

柯克是被呼喊吵醒的。他揉着眼睛，思考地狱不会也是与人间一般模样，抬头就看到了切斯特驱逐舰的标识。

“嘿，老兄，”伸出绳索把他拉上来的水手一口南方口音，让他想起另外的一个什么人，“你不知道自己值多少升冰淇淋。”

“啥？”

“派克舰长承诺找到柯克中校的船舰可以得到免费冰淇淋。你觉得一百升够不够我们分？”水手从腋下扶住他的上身，“我们现在就把你送回去的话可不可以加十升？”

“两百升。”他想大笑，“五百升。保证吃得你们从此不想再见到冰淇淋。”

“你说了算，老兄。”水手摇摇头，大概觉得他在说胡话发疯，“通知企业号，从两百升开始砍价。”

柯克这次是真的晕了过去。

等到他再次睁眼时，有几个海军陆战队的小伙子正把他从驱逐舰抬回企业号。他看见等在边缘的医疗小组之间冲出一个人，然后那人捏住他的肩膀，将听诊器移向胸膛。随后是那双榛绿眼睛。噢。随后是焦虑之上浮起的宽慰微笑。噢。

“没事了，”南方口音说，“你只是需要休息。睡吧。”

微笑，他模模糊糊得想道，真值。

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

0009 信仰

2月14日，1942

 

柯克在医疗湾趴了整三天。他漂流了几近30小时，肩胛骨上还卡着颗他自己都没有感觉的子弹，回来后就被推进手术室把后背切开。第一天他睡睡醒醒，几乎没有知觉；第二天他觉得天堂也不过如此，伏赛文神父拿来本《野性的呼唤》，黑发碧眼的护士喂给他水和饭，麦考伊还不时过来看看。

“杰克·伦敦？”增补挂在他床头的病例时麦考伊望了眼书封，“我以为你会喜欢《太阳照常升起》。”

“嘿，”他扬拳抗议，拉扯到伤口后嗷了一声，“我超喜欢狗狗！”

第三天他的中队成员们灰头土脸来看望，带来好坏消息：掉进水里的泰德失踪了，企业号没能找到他和炮手克莱顿。在无线电里求助的格雷上尉实际上捡了个大活儿，情报里说简单设防的水上飞机场实际上是个完整的空军基地，哈尔西听完格雷的报告后就把它列为了二、三波攻击的主要目标，派了“无畏”式俯冲轰炸机上场，小伙子们干得很漂亮。

第三波攻击结束后他们撤出了马绍尔群岛海域，一路向北期间遇到了些双引擎轰炸机，好在老道的派克舰长指挥得利扭动舰身，躲过了不少落进左舷水里的炮弹，只有一枚造成了输油管爆炸。

他们这些飞行员一天之中，多的飞了5次，击落了不少敌机，甚至还迫降了几架。

“我们中队很快就能成挤满王牌飞行员了！”甘特少尉拍拍胸脯。

“1900左右最后一架才回来。”钱皮一等兵补充，瞄见走向他们的查普尔后打个哆嗦，招呼大家闪人回去，“大E正往西北方向的阴雨云里躲，不过很快就能转向东北回家。”

“一会儿医生过来清你出院，”金发护士对又喧闹又结队的拜访嗤之以鼻，难得好脾气得没有嘘他们出去，“你可以回自己舱室趴着了。”

“我在这就很好，”这是实话，“又不差床位。”

“规定就是规定，小鬼。”这舰上也就一个人会这么喊他，柯克偏头看见派克促狭的灰蓝瞳仁，与鬓角的白发怎么都不搭，“听说你在这找了不少乐子？”

他假装呻吟一声倒下去。

周围立即此起彼伏得响着“舰长好”，派克一一回应，戏耍又亲昵得拍拍他的脸颊，便与两位他不认识的文官从尽头床位开始查看伤员，到五床左右刚好遇见从办公室里走出来的麦考伊。

“医生，”派克站直身体，伸手做请，“这边说话。”

柯克把枕头折叠，好把自己的视角垫高些。两人一边低声交谈一边移到了POW们所在的角落，没等他挖掘回忆，本能就让他注意到了那双尖叫着杀意的黑眼睛。东方人脑袋上缠着纱布，左手失去了后三根手指，除此之外表面上看不出什么大碍。

那双眼睛的主人也一下认出了他，日本人随即伸出完好的食指，在自己喉咙上以惊心动魄的缓慢深深割过。

陷于交谈的派克和麦考伊没有注意到形势变化。

麦考伊的眉毛投下越发阴郁的灰影，他的音调也随之拔高，口音因为愤怒而沸腾：“派克舰长，我这里只有病人，没有日本人，美国人还是见鬼的德国人的区分。”

“我知——”

日本人以捕猎的灵敏轻巧从床上跳起来，没等任何人反应过来时用手肘狠卡住了麦考伊的脖颈，目光紧锁柯克不放。

柯克又听见了那声，“呃”。他吞下恐慌心跳，不疾不徐得站起来，希望自己没有暴露任何劣势。

医疗湾一下子安静了。

负责治安的军士从门口提着武器逼近，日本飞行员的死亡陷阱随即锢得更紧。麦考伊伸出右手，军士停在了原地。

“听着，”派克在他们对面一字一顿，姿态放松，神色友善，“这里没有人会伤害你，好吗？没有人会伤害你。放开这位医生，是他救了你，你不记得吗？”

日本人狂呼出一连串日文，伸出空余的手指了指柯克。

柯克举高双手，一步一米地挪动。

在他使得对方分神之时，麦考伊猛地踩向日本飞行员的脚趾，同时用手肘撞向腹腔最脆弱的粘膜部分，在对方吃痛弯腰时，扭住重心，一把翻倒，落在地上。

军士和MP们急忙冲上来按住了还在挣扎的日本飞行员，派克则扶住了终于能够大口呼吸的麦考伊的后背，后者重重坐在离自己最近的床铺，揉按已显出淤痕初象的脖子。

病床上恰好是那个小苏联人，他忧心忡忡地快速腾出没有必要的大片空地，不顾自己在输油管爆炸时也伤得很重。

被嵌住了的日本飞行员吐出几个重复的音节。重音明显，表达敌意不需要明白语言。也许是咒骂，也许是死亡威胁。

柯克想起米切尔。想起那声“呃”。想到麦考伊。想起另一声“呃”。但在冲向对方的中途，他被派克施力按在了原地，坐着休息的麦考伊则咳嗽两声，死死拽住了他的裤腿。

五分钟后一切回归平常，麦考伊重新站起来，给躺下的柴科夫掖了掖被角，日本人已经被带往柯克不想知道的地方。但他还是能感觉到那种黑白分明的仇恨，东方人利剑也似的将它捅进他的脑袋深处。也许是他击落了他的兄弟？

“该让你出院了，”麦考伊面颊上的憋红褪去，余剩暗示窒息的淡粉，“医疗湾收不下这么多麻烦。”

柯克，难得的，什么也说不出口。

他等到晚间才敲开了麦考伊的门。

对方依然穿着那件灯芯绒的暖和睡袍，敞开胸口里的底衫贴近肌肤，使脖颈上的青紫越发明显。柯克忽然意识到这是第二次了。麦考伊见到是他后挑了挑眉，侧身让他进屋时顺手抽出他夹在臂弯的酒瓶：“你不能喝。”

“谨遵医嘱。”他讨好道，“本来就是给你的。”

麦考伊古怪皱眉，把它摆在桌上的酒瓶丛林旁，拉开椅子，请他坐下：“你有事？”

“我不知道你还会打架。”

“弗莱特利中校教过我几招，”谈到那位海军陆战队的成员似乎让麦考伊不太自在，他伸手系好睡袍的带子，掩住了今天意外的留伤，“幸亏——”

“你为什么要那么做？”他问，这个问题早在洛伦佐打了麦考伊却平安无事后就存在，虽然后来柯克听说洛伦佐成了麦考伊的忠实拥护者，不容许别人说医生半点不好，“你为什么总是让——我不明白。”

麦考伊的长久沉默意味着隐瞒。他下意识揉着自己喉结上方，陷落在某处回忆里。半响他叹了口气，再次用反问逃避话题：“你又为什么一直紧逼我不放？”

柯克没像平安夜那样中招，轻易抖落出完整真相。他舔了舔嘴唇，意识到这次的试探远深于以往。但他还没有准备好。错误一步的代价有他永负不起那么高。

“我不知道，”于是他撒谎道，“因为好奇？”

麦考伊皱了皱鼻子，轻易识破骗局，然而他既没有戳穿，也没有追问，给他们双方都留下余地，面上神色越发难以读懂。

“柯克，”最终他开口，“人们只相信自己选择去相信的东西。他们是。我也是。没人能免俗。”

医生的眼圈没有泛红，语调也不曾隐瞒愤怒，几乎算得上平静安宁。然而几缕落下的刘海让柯克不由自由得想要伸出手触碰。帮他梳齐，随后抚摸。

他在腿上收紧了拳头。

麦考伊的视线落脚在他的手腕上，被烫到一般立即转去了门口方向。柯克急切寻找一丁点厌恶或是嫌怪的迹象，然而麦考伊展示出的是明晰与理解。

“我应该回去休息了，”他松了口气，识趣站身，“明天见。”

出门前麦考伊握住他的上臂，但与之前不同，这是他第一次在非必要情况下的触碰。麦考伊似乎还要多说些什么，最终欲言又止：“晚安。”

次日是海葬仪式。

天气异常晴朗，囤积的云漂离，只余薄薄几片，使得阳光肆无忌惮地直射下来，炙烤出木材与钢铁混合出的昏沉气味。柯克站在列队的中央，默数装着同僚遗体的棺材，盖上国旗后侧滑入大海。船尾处理的则是那些肢体残缺的，仅罩着被单。

盖瑞·米切尔，连残缺的尸骨都没留下。他想起金发机枪手自满的笑容和坚韧的认真。打牌时吹牛皮号称总有一天他会有自己的船。在美国留着一位父亲和两个姊妹。

失去亲近之人时你能感觉到自己的心脏部位轻了一块。好像真的有什么生理部分随着故人远去而坏死萎缩，缓缓脱落。不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

他抬望着在前方奏起国歌的军乐队，眨回涌上来的泪水。我们在天上的父……

仪式结束后他们各归各位，柯克远远见麦考伊冲他走过来，浆洗盖帽被吹得歪斜。他避开了他的眼睛，不停摸着嘴唇。

“我很高兴你回来了，”麦考伊说出了昨晚留下的话。他的声音很轻，轻到一出口就随风而散，“好好养伤。”

柯克看着他。就是……看着他。他的神经已经不会运转。因为他似乎什么也没看出，又似乎看出了一切。

“伤好之后打算请我喝一杯吗，大夫？”话一出口柯克就想扇自己一巴掌，在表达障碍之时他总会下意识调到不用动脑的玩世模式。

然而麦考伊，他们了不起的好医生，认认真真思考一分钟，得出结论：“下次登岸，维克酒吧。”

柯克能 _ _感觉__ 到笑容在自己的脸上展开，不受控制也不想控制。

这次他伸出了手。

他好的那边臂膀搭在麦考伊肩上，自飞机从天空坠落后第一次感觉到自己真切站在地面上。

所以这就是为什么他们在今天重新来到了维克酒吧。这个集合了肮脏与高雅的魔幻之地与之前没什么两样，他们在闹哄哄的人群之中试图寻找座位，等意识到圆桌左右都是一对对情侣后柯克才意识到日期的微妙。但他们的下次任务是20号袭击威克岛，只有这么两天假期。

而且说实话，柯克一点也不后悔。他们想盯着看就看。

维克先生见到他们的狼狈模样后哈哈大笑，在视角最好的保留位置让他们坐下。

“今天尤金赶来了，”他冲他们挤挤眼睛，“不过随时欢迎你来一段，老朋友。”

“我是个医生，”麦考伊为他们两人都点了酒，真心假意地抱怨，“不是个钢琴家。”

维克继续哈哈大笑着回到了舞台，灯光亮起，乐队起势：“女士们先生们，为了今夜，以及以后的日日夜夜。让我们为您带来：‘若我拥有你’。”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

0010 清醒

2月15日，1942

 

“你恨她吗？”

“不。”麦考伊在干掉维克的大部分波本存货后依然不失敏锐，但明显不再对私人问题心存极深芥蒂，“乔瑟琳是……是个很有想法的女人。太独立，也足够聪明……你明白吗？我其实配不上她。但她带走了我的宝贝女儿。不……原谅。”

在维克酒吧关门时他们买下瓶最便宜的威士忌，与乐队成员握手道别，在醉汉思维的影响下爬上间平房的屋顶，于晾洗的内衣衬裤下继续交换酒瓶，看看远处的星星和企业号的庞大黑影。

说是麦考伊请他喝一杯，实际上麦考伊自己大概比他多喝了三倍，也在维克先生的怂恿下上台弹了几首他认不出是流行还是古典的钢琴曲。

于是现在，柯克和麦考伊靠得足够近，肩膀相触，热量相融：“可是你——”

“不用……安慰。”麦考伊向下蹭了一点，拢紧大衣，双手插进口袋，“我明白的。达达主义的没落带来了复兴……”

还没等柯克询问他那个新鲜词是什么意思，麦考伊已经靠着他的颈窝轻轻打起了鼾。在这个角度柯克能清晰看清他的每一根睫毛，在近处突显出的的鼻尖雀斑，微微张开的嘴唇还沾着酒液反光。

柯克觉得胸口有点紧。裤子也有点紧。他挠挠后脑，下定决心，左手从麦考伊背后绕过握住对方肩头，侧身把脸颊贴到医生的脑顶上，不一会儿也进入了梦乡。

真正尴尬的是太阳升起后的清醒时刻。柯克被身底的石子隔得生疼，眼皮上烙着催人清醒的滚烫，鼻子又被什么弄得发痒，于是他打了个喷嚏，跌跌撞撞得睁开了眼睛。

有三件事。

他的鼻子埋在麦考伊的头发里。他的怀里是麦考伊。他的裤子不能再紧。

柯克完全不知道今天凌晨什么时候他决定像姑娘搂着布娃娃那样在麦考伊周围环上一圈，更不知道什么时候麦考伊干脆整个人拱在他的胸口，似乎在寻找热度，把他当成暖炉用。

这些暂时都不要紧，这些他还可以以后再处理，柯克需要解决裤子里的问题。

在麦考伊醒之前。

他谨慎撤开手臂和脚踝，从地上爬起来。麦考伊在他退开后紧闭眼睛伸手摸了摸，咕哝了一句什么转身朝向阳光照射的温暖方向。

柯克飞速在维克酒吧的后身找到了公共厕所，顾不得臭味和不知是什么的污秽，也来不及在此时拨打门上写的爽爽号码，只能用被压得一道红一道白的手指拉开拉链。

他的鼻腔里还残留着麦考伊洗发的淡香味，他的怀里还残留着麦考伊靠过来时的体温，他的记忆里还残留着麦考伊昨晚在月光下格外温润的嘴唇。他在手掌上吐口唾液，咬紧牙尖，加快速度。

平常的香水，乳房，或是柔软脂肪在此时被标记着麦考伊的细节碎片代替，罪恶的想象，柯克甚至不用刻意回忆存放用的那些场景，就低吼一声完成了射精。

他靠在墙上几分钟后才真正意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

用左手从右口袋里抽出手帕有点别扭，好歹他擦干净了自己，立即把它丢进垃圾桶，手背贴在发热脸颊上使它冷却，在人还不多的街道上溜达三圈，随后重新爬上了平房顶。

麦考伊还在熟睡，按照他昨晚的酒量今天也少不得宿醉。柯克看了眼手表，离登舰时间还有六个小时，于是他坐在房顶的边缘，没有离对方太近。

医生是在两个小时之后清醒的，柯克已经坐得屁股发麻，迫切需要来上一根香烟或是一口热饮。他看着麦考伊再次拢紧衣物，同样打了个喷嚏，眼珠在迷茫之时显出薄荷绿的清凉。

“……柯克？”

“嗨。”他回应，伸出右手想拉对方起来，半路想起早间事件换了左手。

神色依然困惑的麦考伊没有注意到，摇摇晃晃得站起：“多久？”

“三个多小时。”他语调中立，不知为何与对方还不连贯的思维无缝连接，“食物？”

“咖啡。”麦考伊立即点头，未察觉他们的手连在一起，“我觉得我会吐在你身上。”

麦考伊是在小巷里呕吐的，之后小心用泥巴盖住。柯克扶着他在离码头不远处找到了另一家供应便宜食物的酒吧，里头已经挤满了闹哄哄的水手，和不少熟悉面孔。柯克和其中不少打了招呼，麦考伊则直到第一杯黑苦完全下肚前都像个木偶。

“嘿吉米，”“苏格兰人”斯科特在他们之间拉出个空椅子，“还有医生。”

“斯科特先生。”麦考伊正在切割自己盘子里的培根鸡蛋。

“司考提。”柯克咬了一口手里的牛肉汉堡，“这两天你都在舰上？”

“当然了！”对方像受了什么侮辱般瞥了他一眼，“要保证我心爱的女士得到最好的保养！”

“有人受伤吗？”麦考伊又打了个喷嚏，用餐巾小心捂住自己的口鼻。

“值班的李嘉图医生都处理了，不是什么大事。”工程师睁大眼睛想了想，“嗯，不过柴科夫问起你去哪了。”

“喝酒，”麦考伊吞下口蛋黄，“有点多。我和柯克中校似乎不小心睡在了房顶上。所以我现在——哈秋！——有点感冒。”

苏格兰人惊天动地的笑声引来了不少目光，柯克决定继续吃自己的汉堡，直到麦考伊狐疑得看着他。

柯克一口食物没咽下去，开始了更惊天动地的咳嗽。

“你的脸一直很红，”在他重拾控制后麦考伊评价，“也感冒了？”

“下次你们就应该借着海军陆战队的帐篷。”斯科特举起杯子，“顺带帮我捎上波特上校——最好是全舰所有来轮机室指手画脚的老爷子。”

“还有来医疗湾指手画脚的先生们。”麦考伊举起自己的咖啡杯和苏格兰人碰了碰。

柯克直到咬到自己的手指才从“带个帐篷”这个提议带来的可能性里回过神来。

“一会儿去医疗湾让查普尔给你拿点药，”麦考伊抹干净下巴，起身，“我回去看看柴科夫的情况。中校，少校。”

“医生。”他和斯科特和声。随后柯克也离开了餐桌。

他没忘了要找派克谈谈的问题。尽管本土报纸上对企业号的首次出击一片叫好，但只有他们这些经过洗礼成为老兵的人才知道其中暴露了美军的什么问题。

他们的50口径机枪和没装没有区别，一旦遇到空战格斗的剧烈机动就一定卡壳。还有“野猫”的敏捷性，在实战中实在没什么优势，尽管有坚固性作为弥补。

还有后座枪手的防护。

他记得米切尔。他记得他被抬上企业号时麦考伊不眠的焦虑。他记得船尾埋葬。他知道有多少人不再有机会能看到另一人微笑，并因没能真正拥他们入怀而魂牵梦绕。

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

0011 犹疑

3月7日，1942

 

三天前，企业号攻击了日军占领的马库斯岛。他不知道本土的记者做了怎样的夸张，因为今天他意外收到了母亲寄来的东西。

文书们被一哄而上的人群团团围住，活像是卓别林黑白默片喜剧里的场景，被欢呼掩去的懊恼喝令声里倒没有多少实质埋怨。柯克低头扒拉自己的晚餐，直到“快手”奥莱利少尉送来了麦考伊的信。以及他的信。

柯克、麦考伊、以及伏赛文神父三人一起吃晚餐的习惯保持了几月有余，毕竟能够流利接答神父不时拎出圣经引用的人少之又少，柯克能够天南地北扯皮，麦考伊则有令人吃惊的知识储蓄。虽然麦考伊对今天柯克有没有吃完蔬菜罐头更感兴趣，而柯克的心思暂时还没暴露出外人能看出的痕迹。

虽然他总觉得以神父的猜心能力……

柯克看到来信人后将它收进怀里。

麦考伊则一反平常的兴致缺缺，蒜蓉吐司都被冷落在一旁。医生用餐刀背面拆着信，对其中内容低声啧啧赞同。

他凑过去，打眼看到只可能是属于医生的糟糕笔迹。

“胡立根上尉，”麦考伊用尖尖的手肘把他推远了些，“我本应跟他同一期去陆军。最近他们正在尝试新的手术方式，成功后会大大降低截肢率。”

神父的脚边堆着十几本全新的圣经。

旁边的贝塔朗菲少校、加图中校、杜平先生、费德勒少将，他叫得上叫不上名字的人全都捧着几张纸或照片，为其中展示描述的生活细节犹自傻笑。

“父亲抱怨我不在就没人给他修剪草坪了。”

“雪莉说她为我骄傲。她给了我一个吻！”

意大利面咸得发苦，格外倒人胃口。读完信的麦考伊实时提醒柯克把盘子的绿色部分咽下肚。他冲他吐了吐舌头。

“你自己尝尝，莱，”他把自己的盘子推远，“今天大厨心情很差。”

麦考伊叉起花椰菜，出于礼貌没有吐出来。

晚饭后他们道了别，神父大概会在由衣柜改装成的告解室里听到不为人知的恶魔行径；麦考伊多半会直接回舱室，除非与什么人有约；柯克会选择和飞行员们打牌；或者拉着斯波克到麦考伊的房间下棋，医生在旁侧读他完全不感兴趣的书，偶尔为了刻意逗弄斯波克而指导柯克下出莫名其妙的招数。

柯克很想干脆加入麦考伊每日一杯的标准流程之中，一边猜测对方怎么熬过禁酒令那段时期——也许那时他还不曾沉溺酒精——一边暗自怀疑他们老去时是否会喝瞎眼睛。

如果他们有机会老去的话。

但最后他决定躲进自己房间，打开潘多拉魔盒，以炮筒般压碰就炸的脾气容忍每一行字句，同时又阴郁质疑一切的缘起。为何自己无法对共生死的同伴表达忠诚，在纸张上流畅写下爱意，至少——正常表达情感。不会对着本该最亲近的人无话可说，往来信件中大多列举轶事，最好只字不提自己。

他喘口气，展开信纸。忍冬花香。

信总会从我亲爱的吉姆起始，同样的开头，空洞的想念，要他照顾自己的告诫，最后是爱心和吻。

柯克捏紧了口袋里的金属铭牌。

他能够想起家乡高过他的麦田，房间里边角破碎的海报，可他怎么也想不起母亲面容上的细节。有一层雾气。或他拒绝清晰。最终他决定把信收进抽屉，等文书在最后期限前问他时再随意编。

于是他现在无事可做，只能拂开桌面杂物找那本特地借来看的《太阳照常升起》——海明威的情绪表达艰涩以至难懂，但他的确很喜欢这种智力游戏——时，有人敲门。

文雅的“笃笃”，绝不会是拉他凑人数的牌局。

他打开门，发现对面站着神父，随即察觉自己只穿着内衣，用门板半遮掩住了不妥当。

“本，”他清清嗓子，挺直脊背，让自己没有看上去那么狼狈，“有哪里的教会或者俱乐部需要捐钱吗？”

“不，”神父双手自然垂落身侧，高领针织衣衬出胸口闪亮的十字，“我想……请你帮个忙。”

这可稀见，他意识到自己还把对方堵在外侧，匆忙请神父进了门，把椅背上落叠的衣物丢到床上去，请他坐下。

“我想同你谈谈麦考伊医生。”伏赛文开门见山道，银灰目光咄咄逼人，使柯克坐立不安，“他最近的精神状态……不很稳定。”

柯克皱紧眉头，为什么他一点也没看出来？

“他不会对我告解，我理解。”神父继续道，“心理医生也不曾接到过预约。斯波克中校说他多次在夜间听见尖叫，询问后没有得到任何‘符合逻辑’的解释。也许……你是最好的人选。”

他咬住自己的脸颊内侧阻止另一个问题蹦出：“你们需要我做什么？”

神父叹了口气，这一叹将他身上的精气神也一并推开去，使得他更像是个疲惫且格格不入的老人：“我不知道，孩子。派克给我看他的档案时我是强烈反对让他上船的，但一个老家伙的话顶什么用呢？况且现在高层又十分满意企业号上的治疗率。”

柯克为这句听上去稀松平常的抱怨浑身发冷。神父抛给他的信息有些多，让他一时理不清背后的核心是什么。

“我知道派克舰长也让你随时留意麦考伊医生。我们需要的就是你这样一双被蒙蔽的眼睛。”

“我明白，”被蒙蔽的眼睛？“我这就去。”

“谢谢你，”神父眼底有暗礁突显，“用我给你拿一本圣经吗，孩子？”

“不了，”他刻意使自己的语调变得轻松，“我想用不着。”

神父致谢道别后他快速套上衣物，更快速得跑到麦考伊舱室，轻车熟路敲开门。

麦考伊看上去，意料之外得，足够清醒，只是疲乏。看到是他见怪不怪让出路。

他本以为自己会碰见那个分不清他到底是人还是过去幽魂的酗酒者，或是那个无法控制自己脾气，令许多船员敬而远之的家伙，或是神父口中被噩梦诅咒纠缠，于无人时情绪崩溃的受伤者。

麦考伊为他倒了一指高的威士忌，递到他手里，说：“我很抱歉。”

“呃？”

“你的表情已经足够明显了，詹姆斯。”

“吉姆。”他反驳。

“詹姆斯。”对方拖长尾音强调，在这个问题上莫名固执。麦考伊走回书桌前，坍塌下去的肩背暗示极限情况。但他还是伸出舌尖舔舔笔头，聚精会神填写起几摞表格。

柯克从他的背后探头张望，脸颊都要贴在一旁，引来麦考伊斜视。

但柯克知道麦考伊不会撵他出去。如有必要麦考伊甚至会把床铺让给他自己通宵阅读书籍。麦考伊从来都是那个保护者。他不知道这整件事是误会还是另一个他永远不会解开的谜题。在夜晚尖叫着醒来的麦考伊在反过来关心柯克的心理情况。

也许麦考伊并不是“最近”才精神状态不好。他人只是在最近才发现了些许征兆。而柯克从一开始就知道。

如果不是神父，他什么都没有察觉到。他在隐瞒？他在戒酒？他在试探？

柯克握住了麦考伊还在写字的手腕，引得纸页上落下一团墨迹。医生极为挫败得放下笔：“你要干什么？”

“神父叫我来监督你休息。”他义正言辞，“不信你可以明天自己问他。”

麦考伊侧过来直视他的眼睛：“休息？你知不知道——”

“这个嘛，”他打断，缠上他的手臂，垂头缩短距离，“我可以贿赂奥莱利少尉还是什么人帮你写，你只需要签个字。我可以贿赂木工帮你组几张临时病床。我还可以贿赂后勤的朱兰中士给你要的药材多订几箱。”

麦考伊瘪了瘪唇，柯克知道自己的条件很诱人，因为对方的抬头纹在下一瞬平缓，眸色一湾柔波涨落的水潭。

“好吧。”被说服的麦考伊起身，抬头，撞上柯克下巴。

这下轮到柯克使劲把两片嘴唇吸进牙齿之间去。他离医生锋利的鼻梁曲线不足一厘米。

“詹姆——”麦考伊吐息，空气颤动一直灼到柯克肺泡，几乎对着脚尖的站姿则让他耳朵发烧，而他们有恰巧有着相同的身高。

柯克被定在原地。动弹不得，呼吸不了。麦考伊榛绿瞳仁里的斑块杂质黏稠搅动，旋转四周，用那琥珀色的金将他完全包裹，液体固化成坚硬，说不清到底是捕获，欲望还是退缩。

柯克从未拒绝过任何一种性别对他的诱惑。圣经也好，世人也好，弗兰克几乎要把他打断腿也好，他不惧怕烧向女巫的火。但他确实，逐渐学会，只将目光转向柔软腰肢与秀发飘飘，只将手伸向芳香细指与多汁下体。

直到麦考伊。只有麦考伊。

在他们之间的往复中，柯克早已得知医生理解且明晓。但毕竟麦考伊有过前妻，毕竟他有乔治亚的古旧贵族思维偏好，毕竟他对他们的友谊三万分珍惜。

“——斯。”他被吓得一跳，“我准备遵从你的建议上床睡觉。”

“没错，”他赶忙退后，再退后，撞到桌角，“好。我是说——对，睡觉。”

麦考伊坐在床上脱去了鞋子和上衣外套，像猫一样伸展脊背后重新蜷好，拉上被角。柯克顺着麦考伊给的台阶飞速逃跑。

“吉姆。”出门前他听见一个喉咙被荆棘缠住的低哑声音，“我——”

他冒着成为盐柱的风险回头，看到被毛毯盖去一半的鲜红耳朵。

“我知道，”柯克捏紧门把手，几乎不能控制情绪，“我知道。梦好。”

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

0012 跃进

4月19日，1942

 

柯克是个冒险者。进取者。追求者。

但他知道麦考伊需要时间和空间。需要摸清界限。他尊重这一点。因此尽管他们相处无异，柯克每次见到麦考伊时都要克制，唯恐无法回住，有多少次想要开口却沉默，就有多少次想触碰却收回手。这对他来说几乎就是炼狱折磨。

好在哈尔西要对日本本土，东京，进行空袭的计划转移了他的部分注意力。

这次，企业号和刚刚服役的年轻姊妹舰大黄蜂号共同组成了第16特混舰队，灰色幽灵负责护航，袭击主角是大黄蜂号，以及她载着的B-25，由杜立特中校的飞行员们试航。

企业号负责了全部的空中巡逻任务。他们在前一天用侦察机中队的SBD完成了搜索，完成后给大黄蜂补充了航载机，与皮卡德舰长简单寒暄，随即启程赶往南太平洋，准备向埃法特岛的海军陆战队基地运输飞机。

但形势千变万化。

日军就要入侵莫尔兹比港的情报使得他们即刻掉头，驶向珊瑚海，与列克星敦以及约克城号一起迎战。

由此任务加重了。

今天的天气状况不适合起飞，阴云滚滚扑来，远视可见银电，但战争不准许异言。柯克在清晨时分跨上飞机，拉下护镜，准备巡逻。脱离母舰的那一瞬他感觉到了垂坠机身的失衡，本应平静轻松的任务在他低头看向自己的地平仪时变为了以性命为赌注的博弈。

这时咒骂机械师已经没有用了。他看了看后座还不满十八岁的男孩，米切尔的面容与之重叠，于是他把夹在喉结与锁骨之间的团块生生咽下，做出抉择。

柯克集中精力正常巡逻，返回时要求甘特少尉代替领航，解释自己观察到可疑反光，需要谨慎查看并断后。少尉虽觉这种命令古怪又不合情理，大概因得他的指挥式声音倒也不像往常那样吵嚷反驳。

“桑尼，”他试图对后座男孩宽慰，“一会儿会很颠簸。”

“我不怕，中校先生！”传来热情过分的回答，“全舰都知道你的飞行技术顶好！”

他等待中队其他的飞机平安降落，咬紧牙关。

母舰上的信号兵打出指挥命令。

他找准中线。

秃鹫之巢上有摄影师对他招手。

他收小油门。

甲板上有水手在卖力收铺缆绳。

关闭发动机。

柯克径直错过了第一道绳索。尾翼不自然下压时他听到桑尼·汤姆森掩住惊呼。随即是刺耳摩擦声，故障卡机声，人群呼号声，柯克死死把住方向，指骨在皮肉中僵硬，冷汗未等滑下额角便被消去，内里衬衣早已湿透。

“别怕，”他对桑尼说，“别怕，你不会有事！”

但他已经听见死神对他的第二次私语。絮絮叨叨，混合尖叫，柯克向前冲，又错过一道绳索，向前冲，又是一阵指令大吼，向前冲，柯克觉得自己好像科幻小说里飞在火箭里的宇航员。他觉得平静。他闭上眼睛。

他希望天堂是爱荷华无垠星空的模样，他希望永恒是麦考伊微笑弹琴的模样。

下一瞬他被拉得向后一倾，尾钩挂到了最后一道绳索。但惯性使机头不再受他把控，以胆战心惊的角度直切旁侧。

这次世界的崩塌不再是轻轻一叹，而是轰然巨响。

耳鸣目盲之中他的下半身传来一阵剧痛，也许是割伤和脱臼，混乱之中有人割开带子将他拉出来。柯克感觉自己像是又一次摔下了自家后院的苹果树，痛苦逐渐变为背景杂音，他自身体中超脱，灵体触碰上帝的手。

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”南方口音将他拽回。钻心剧痛使他陷落。

柯克的小腿被紧紧握在麦考伊的手里，想必是刚刚接上。

“莱？”他问，张望四周，发现自己躺在医疗湾的私密区域，“桑尼人呢？他怎么样？”

“只是受了惊吓，护士已经帮他躺下。”医生回答，低垂眼睛轻轻活动他的关节，“倒是你……就差一点。”

“我运气一向非常好，”他拍拍他的手，“有我们的幸运E加护，对吧？”

麦考伊第一次对他展示出了愤怒。

他反握住柯克的手，火焰从眼角一路下烧，所触之处坚冰消融，留下恐惧黑灰余烬。这是他才发现对方脸色发白，眼睑殷红。麦考伊的手掌很宽，指节分明，质感却很温软。柯克收敛了嬉皮笑脸，不知自己是该抽手还是等待发展。

动脑，他发急，说点什么。要不坦白？

然后医生毫无征兆得撞上了他的嘴唇。

柯克呆愣半秒，想都未想，抬起酸痛的手臂扣住对方后颈，圈在怀里，张嘴含住，用温和的节奏软化了致命一击。

但不是死亡之吻。

麦考伊失去平衡只好撑住床沿，柯克用拇指揉着他的耳珠，舌尖戳弄坚硬齿贝诱哄，手上加力使彻底倒下的医生惊讶开口，他则趁机滑进了他的口中。他碾过医生舌面，寻觅上颚楞起，得到对方的颤抖之后恶意又舔了两圈。

麦考伊彻底缴械投降。柯克哼嗯一声撤离阵地，在边缘吮吸对方舌尖，咬住他的下唇慢慢地舔，左手向麦考伊后腰划去，捞起侧边衣摆，握住他的臀肉，把他推向自己。近一点。再近一点。感觉自己怎么也吃不够，无法填补欲望洞口。

在柯克觉得捞回了这些天的补偿后，放开麦考伊，吻吻他鬓角。医生跪坐在他的大腿上，白色手术裤中央有块凸起，还未能缓神，整个人熟透。

他笑着去理他的发丝，抹去几滴生理泪水，医生依然没有反应。

“莱？”那双手还握在一起，柯克轻轻捏了捏。

医生这次想起用衣袖擦去唇角银丝，太使劲反而让那两片软肉的颜色更鲜嫩了些。他躲避目光，抬腿下床，为了阻止，柯克把他们交叠的手放在自己心口，拉了回来。

“……还在医疗湾。”

“没人看。”他信誓旦旦，“而且我就是想谈谈。”

“不能等？”

“听我说，莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊，”詹姆斯·T·柯克正色道，“我想做你的绅士，也想做你的甜心。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
